A luminaire is a kind of illuminating instruments widely used in modern society, and generally includes a lampholder and a luminous element mounted on the lampholder. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 respectively illustrate a known single-tube luminaire and a double-tube luminaire. As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, this known luminaire generally includes a lampholder 3′ configured for mounting a tube 1, a light reflecting shade 2 connected to the lampholder 3′, and a lampstand 4 connected to two ends of the lampholder 3′ and configured for holding two ends of the tube 1.
In this luminaire, the lampholder 3′ is generally shaped to be a box with an opening so as to accommodate a fluorescent lamp, a ballast, etc., wherein, according to the number of tube 1, volume of the box can be adjusted; the light reflecting shade 2 is formed to have two flanks extending toward two sides and in the length direction of the tube 1 so as to reflect lights emitted by the tube 1.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are side views of a single-tube or double-tube luminaire illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, respectively. As illustrated in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, upon installment, a lampholder 3′ is firstly attached to an installing interface (e.g. ceiling, or the like) or installed onto the installing interface by way of screw locking or the like, and then a light reflecting shade 2 is fixedly connected to the lampholder 3′. Finally, a lampstand 4 is fixed to two ends of the lampholder 3′ so as to hold a tube 1.
The aforesaid installation step is complicated; and moreover, the lampholder 3′ needs to be produced separately and occupies a relatively large volume, thereby increasing production, warehousing and logistics costs.